Every Moment Counts
by HereComesTheSun52
Summary: It's 1986 and Hyde's finally got his life in order, good job, decent house and finally back with the love of his life Jackie. But just when things are going great, Hyde inevitably receives hard hitting news. He must learn to stop using his Zen and let down his barriers for good, and make sure to make Every Moment Count. Hyde/Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

Hyde pulled his tie off and threw it carelessly on to the couch in his and Jackie's three bedroom house in Orlando, Florida. They moved away from Point Place, Wisconsin four years previously only talking to the Foreman's and the old basement gang only when it was absolutely necessary. Walking over to the television set, he pulled out the recently bought video recorder out of its box and connected it up to the set with the correct wires. He had no idea how the man in the store convinced him to buy the most expensive one but, it was all worth it he supposed. Placing it onto the tripod, Hyde moved over to the chair dubbed as his and pointed the remote to the camera and saw the blinking red light, stating his cue.

Rubbing his hands over his tired blue eyes, he looked directly down the lens, allowing his hand to fall over his mouth and taking a deep breath before allowing his hand to fall down to his side.

"Your mother is so much better at this shit than I am." A small beep came from the camera as he pressed the button to stop recording, before pressing the button to start again.

"Well, I'm Steven Hyde, your dad. You can call me Hyde though… or dad." *Beeep* "Way to state the obvious you moron." He looked down at his suit attire that he wore for work, maybe it was making him uptight and nervous. He hated wearing it to work, so why make it eternal and put it on tape.

Raising his hand, he pressed the record button again.

"Hey kid, I'm your dad, Steven Hyde. But you can call me –" the camera and its stand fell over with a bang onto the carpeted floor, showing Hyde's feet. "Shit."

_Flashback_

_Hyde let the dreaded words repeat over and over in his mind. It couldn't be right, a mix up in patient's notes or something. Anything. He watched the doctor in front of him as he explained to him what was going on, what was going to happen in the upcoming months, what to expect; his hands dancing after every other word like a second nature. The wrinkles that donned the doctor's forehead made him look much older than he was. Hyde supposed though that in his profession it was understandable. He saved lives but he also signed them away. _

_He jumped as he felt Jackie's small hand place itself on top of his shaking leg to try and give him some sort of comfort, to let him know that she was still there; her other hand relaxing on her stomach. _

"_Look Doc, my partner… she's just found out she's expecting, four months gone already. How long would you say…" he couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. It was like he was signing away his life already._

"_Mr Hyde, I'm going to be nothing but honest with you, with the rate it is spreading, I'd say no longer than six months."_

_Jackie let out a small gasp, the hand that was resting protectively on her stomach moved up to her mouth to try and silence herself. Silent tears fell down her face quickly, the news slowly registering. _

_Hyde ran a hand through his hair as he tried to digest the news he was just given of his fate. _

"_Let me get this straight. I'm going to miss the birth of my child, their whole life? I'm never going to get to be a father figure? Be able to teach them anything?" Hearing a small sob coming from Jackie, Hyde grabbed her small hand in his large one, and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. _

"_I'm very sorry Mr Hyde, there's nothing more we can do but hope. Keep taking your medicines to ease the pain. Keep coming for your appointments and come straight back as soon as you feel worse." _

_Hyde muttered a small thank you, turning to Jackie whose face was beginning to turn red from the irritation of the tears she was shedding. _

"_Doll, why don't you go and dry your eyes and I'll meet you outside?" Jackie stood up shakily, Hyde squeezed her hand reassuringly, turning to walk out the door. As the door close behind her, Hyde turned back towards his doctor, his infamous glare on his face, nostrils flaring with anger._

"_How can you just sit there?" The doctor simply just stared at him, as if he was waiting for it happen._

"_How can you just sit there after signing my life away, without a single thought? To take away MY happiness just like that? To say that I'll NEVER SEE MY CHILD and squish MY HOPE?! What the HELL did I do to deserve this huh?!" Hyde stood up and began pacing the room, it was like he was on autopilot._

"_I bet it's from all those government conspiracies I had in the seventies right? I bet the government's listening right now. The whack jobs! SOMEONE upstairs must really HATE me. I _don't _deserve this. Jackie _doesn't _deserve this and that child DEFINITELY _doesn't _deserve this. IT'S UNFAIR!" He punched the table before sitting back down in the chair, his chest heaving, emphasising his anger._

_Doctor Tyler didn't even flinch as his desk shook. He waited for Hyde to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, watching as his distressed patient sit with his head in his hands. Something he has witness him do in the past few months he saw him. _

_Hyde looked up at his doctor, an apologetic look on his face._

"_I'm sorry for that… why? Why?" he sounded dejected as he asked._

"_I honestly don't know Mr Hyde. Don't apologise, it's a normal reaction after finding out the cancer you were believed to be beating has spread and become terminal. I don't like giving the news as much as a patient likes hearing it. It comes in my line of work."_

_Hyde nodded his head. He knew it must be difficult, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like before he heard the news. He never imagined that it would happen to him. He cleared his throat,_

"_My child…" he could barely even get the words, let alone think of the baby growing in Jackie's stomach at the moment. _

"_I'm truly sorry to squish your happiness, but I do have an idea. It involves a video tape, and recorder." Hyde listened to his doctor as he explained his idea and began to think it over._

_Nodding his head Hyde stood up and held his hand to shake Doctor Tyler's hand before exiting the office, making his way down the hallway watching as Jackie excited the restroom more composed than she was. She smiled a scarce smile when he reached her, he placed a small kiss on her lips._

"_Are you ok, Doll?" Jackie let a sarcastic laugh fall from her lips as he held her hand, and led her out of the hospital towards his trusty el Camino. _

"_You're asking me if I'm ok when you've just found out your cancers terminal? Steven…" _

"_Jacks, you and that baby are more important to me than anything. I love you both so much, therefore you come first always." He helped her into the car before jogging over to the drivers side, climbing in and starting the car, placing is arm around her as she leaned into him._

"_Why do bad things always happen to us Steven? When things are going so good for us." _

_He simply shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Jacks, maybe we're cursed."_

_End of flashback._

Hyde sat back down in front of the video camera in his jeans and Led Zeppelin t-shirt, his trusty sunglasses hooked onto the neck line, he looked directly into the lens again, pressing the button and saw the blinking red light. He was more comfier now he had his jeans and tee on.

"Your mother doesn't know that I'm doing this but I need to. I need to do it. It's just something I have to do. You need to know me and I want to teach you everything I know. Tell you about my life, and if it's through a video and not in reality, it's better than nothing. So this is what these videos are going to be about."

He gulped, after all these years he still found it difficult to talk about himself and open up his emotions and letting the barriers down. But he had to do it this time, no ifs. No buts. It's for his child.

"I'm Steven Hyde and I was born November 18th 1959. I'm twenty seven years old. The only people who call me Steven is your mother and Mr and Mrs Foreman. You'll probably find out more about them later. Everyone else calls me Hyde though, I'm not to keen on Steven."

He licked his lips and willed his anger to stay down, he didn't want his child to witness his upset, angry side.

"Here's the thing, you see I'm dying and your mothers pregnant with you and you're more than likely going to be born when I'm not here. And I know you're going to be angry, but that is completely understandable. My folks, my real parents were deadbeats. Always abandoning me, being in and out of my life since I was kid practically. I know what it's like to not have parents, although that was by choice, this decisions was already made for me."

Hyde's eyes quickly darted to the drive way as he saw Jackie's headlights through the living room window, her car just pulling up on the driveway. She was home from work.

"That's your mother, I'll record again later. Speak soon." Hyde quickly stopped recording and picked up the camera and tripod, moving quickly to his office placing it in a cupboard he knew Jackie never went in.

"Steven?... Puddin' Pop? Where are you? I got take out I couldn't be bothered to cook."

He shook his head at the nickname, it still stuck after all this time. He met Jackie in the kitchen pulling her into a hug and kissed her on the lips.

"That's cool, cravings?" Jackie nodded her head moving around the kitchen getting out the plates and cutlery.

"Have you taken your meds?" Hyde nodded his head towards the pills lined at the sink.

"Yes dear, all five of them." Jackie nodded as Hyde watched her dish up their food. He had to savour each and every moment, he didn't want to miss a moment or forget anything. Ever. Picking up their plates Hyde motioned for Jackie to follow him as he placed them down on the dining room table, pushing Jackie's seat in after she sat down. One thing went through his head.

Life was unfair always. Someone upstairs must hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde sat at his desk in his office at headquarters of Grooves, his biological father appointing him the manager's post when he first moved to Florida. His foot tapped against the floor and his pencil hit the edge of the desk in the exact beat. Not only had he and Jackie got into a fight this morning but his secretary had paged him over a dozen times informing him that Mrs Foreman had called and wanted to speak to him immediately.

The amount of messages she had left was of a high number. She had finally given up ringing his secretary and rang his direct number. He couldn't answer the phone and talk to his 'adoptive' mother just yet. Hyde knew that she would start crying and beg him to come back to Point Place.

He wasn't ready to face his home town just yet, in fact he didn't know if he could ever face that town again after what happened.

"_You never were and never will be my brother! How dare you steal from my family? You know what Hyde; you're just a bum who my family took in because they felt sorry. Although, I don't know why to be honest. You're just a pathetic burn out who will make nothing of his life." _

Hyde rubbed his hand across his forehead as the words that still cut him like a knife after all these years filled his head. Even after living there for years he was still treated like a common criminal. His guilt finally getting the better of him, Hyde confidently pressed the play button on his answering machine.

*beeeep*

"Steven, honey its Mrs Foreman. Jackie rang and told me and Red what's happened. Ring me as soon as you get this."

*beeeep*

"Steven, maybe I can help honey. I am a nurse after all."

*beeeep*

"Steven, I know you use this Zen mumbo jumbo, but you can't let your self worry about this and just allow it to build up. It will make things worse."

*beeeep*

"Steven Hyde, this is ridiculous. You need to talk about this right now. You've got to admit that you're sick and that you need to talk to this to someone. Jackie, me, or even your doctor. Please.

*beeeep*

"Steven, we've told Eric and the rest of your friends. They're really worried. Please just please give us a call." Hyde rubbed his fingers over his eyes as he head Mrs Foreman begin to cry over the message and how she tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths, which obviously wasn't helping.

"You, you might die Steven... oh my ba-"

*beeep*

"Listen here dumbass, Kitty had to hang up she was crying so hard. So you listen to me and you listen good. You may be all the way over in Florida, and I know you don't talk to my dumbass son or your dumbass friends anymore, but face the facts Steven. Your cancers terminal now and you might not have long left at all from what Jackie's told me. I know you and Eric had an argument, but you're dying. It's times to make amends."

Hyde thought it was the ends of the message and went to press stop when Red's voice floated through the speakers again.

"Oh and grow a pair and ring Kitty soon, Jackie shouldn't be the one telling us everything. So man up or I'll put a foot in your ass."

Typical Red Foreman.

Hyde turned back to the work he wasn't doing as his office door walked in, his assistant Jeffry walked in with his video camera.

"I got what you wanted Hyde, but I honestly don't know why you couldn't do it, I mean this is for your child right?"

Hyde gave his assistant his infamous stare and took the camera from Jeffry's hand and plugged it into this television set.

"I had work to do Jeffery, that and I'm your boss, you do as I say." Jeffry sat down in the chair opposite Hyde's.

"You really got to me Zen one of these days." Hyde merely shrugged his shoulders and pressed play on the little remote seeing his colleagues appear on the screen.

Jeffry's voice came through the speakers as Hyde's secretary appeared on screen.

"_So, Leanne, what do you think of Mr Hyde?" Leanne looked up from what she was doing at her desk, a confused expression her face._

"_Is that a trick question? And why have you got a camera?" The camera moved a little as Jeffry shuffled his stance from one leg to another._

"_Mr Hyde wants to record an employee questionnaire to see what the employees here think of the company and their manager."_

_Putting down her pencil, Leanne looked off camera towards Jeffry and thought for a few minutes before voicing her answer._

"_Mr Hyde is a very closed person, he may be good at his job and know how to run this business and music, he isn't a very people person. Sure he's hardworking but he keeps to himself. But overall he does care for this company and the employees so I guess that's the main thing. I'm just guessing there are barriers around his heart."_

The footage cut to one of the vice president of the company who Hyde considered as a friend.

"Erm, Hyde maybe you shouldn't watch this one I thought the camera was turned off." Hyde ignored him; Jeffry didn't know half the stuff he had experienced throughout his lifetime.

"_So is the camera off? I don't want this recorded." The camera moved up and down, the same motion as Jeffry's head._

"_I promise you it is."_

"_Man to man, Hyde isn't all what he's cracked up to be. Lets face it, he only got the job here because his daddy owns this company. Even back in his home town his daddy let him run the store. The word is he barely made it through high school, and he barely had enough grades to even contemplate college. Oh and he lived in his friends basement. Talk about being handed everything on a platter. He doesn't deserve any of this. It isn't any wonder why nearly half the colleagues at this company hate him. I honestly don't know why that girlfriends even with him. A) He doesn't deserve her and b) he'll never propose to her." _

Hyde stalked over to the camera and unplugged it causing the screen to go funny. Jeffry stood up and walked towards Hyde who was leaning his arm against the wall and was thinking over what the vice president of the company. After moments of contemplation he came to the conclusion, it just wasn't worth it anymore.

"You know what Jeffry, its cool."

"Your mother has always said honesty is the best policy and this is a rule you must always live by, because trust me I didn't and I've nearly lost your mother and countless other people because of lying and them finding out from different people. So I'm going to tell you this straight." Hyde took a breath and convinced himself not to use his Zen as he looked directly at the camera.

"Your mother and I got into a pretty big argument today, probably the biggest one we've ever had. And funnily enough it was about you and your not even here yet. You see, your mother had an ultrasound appointment today and it was the first time we get to see you. They use this special machine and you can see inside your mum's stomach. Now don't take this the wrong way, but I couldn't go. And it wasn't because I was scared and it wasn't because I don't care. Its because, and you're probably not going to understand this until your much older; but it was because I don't want to see you in your mothers stomach if there's a possibility that I won't see you or witness your birth."

He felt tears fill his eyes and let one carelessly full down his cheek before wiping it off and rubbing his eyes.

"I know that seeing you I'll get so excited and think about all the things I want to teach you and do with you when the reality is; I'm never going to be able to. My future is pretty much set and its more than likely that I'll never see you and that kills me more than anyone could possibly know. I'm not known as a caring guy to outsiders, but I care more about people who are close to me more than my own good. I know seeing you will get my hopes up and I really don't want to do that to myself. I just hope your mother will understand that some day. Speak soon." Hyde unplugged the camera and placed it back in its hiding place in his office.

He heard Jackie walk in and settle herself on the sofa turning on the television to one of her many soap operas that she watched. She looked up as Hyde walked in and a sad look fell upon her face.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Steven, but at least think about coming to the next one. You might see it as torture, but think; do you really want to die without ever seeing your child… and always regret it?"

Hyde nodded his head and kissed her on the forehead and left her be with her television as he took his many tablets. Maybe Jackie was right, but he just couldn't risk the pain. It hurt enough too much already it more ways than one.

**I forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chapter but I don't own That 70's show, any of the characters or music and songs mentioned. I only own the plot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie looked down at the invitation she and Steven had received in the mail this morning. She recognised the curved script of Mrs Foreman's handwriting anywhere and from opening and reading who the invite was from she had been right.

_Dear Jackie, _

_Mine and Red's wedding anniversary is coming up and you and Steven are more than welcome to come. And by that I mean you better come or I will never forgive you too. I understand Steven and Eric had a falling out but Steven's terminally ill now and its best for him to travel when he's not so ill and when he is more fit. He may not have this chance again and I do not want Steven to go into his grave without them trying to make amends. They were practically brothers before that massive blow out. _

_I don't want Steven to feel any guilt and have regrets. Its no way to spend his last few months of life._

_You and Steven are welcome to stay here at the house but if he finds that to difficult we understand. As long as you two turn up that will seriously make my year._

_The invitation is in here as well but I wanted to try and convince you to convince Steven to come. It will mean the world to me and Red, and even though knowing Steven he will more than likely deny it, I know it will mean the world to him too. He has such a big heart but that stupid Zen makes him act the way he does. _

_I love to hear from you soon, Jackie. Give Steven my love._

_Love Mrs Foreman._

Jackie thumbed the invitation from behind the letter Mrs Foreman had written and read it again for the fifth time over.

_Steven Hyde & Jack Burkhart_

_You are invited to _

_Red and Kitty Foreman's anniversary on_

_Sunday 13__th__ April 1986_

_At the _

_Foreman's Household._

_R.S.V.P As soon as possible please._

Jackie groaned and pushed the pieces of paper and the envelope to one side and laid her head on the desk. She could barely convince Steven to go to a damn hospital appointment with her, so how was she going to convince him to go all the way to Point Place, Wisconsin? She really didn't need another thing to add to her list to make her stress.

It wasn't healthy for her baby.

Reaching down, she placed her hand on her growing stomach and gently rubbed it, hoping it would soothe her worry and stress.

"Don't worry baby, your daddy will come round. I'll make sure of it." Jackie was so lost in thought she didn't her work friend, Avery, knock on her office door or heard her footsteps along the laminate flooring until she placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Jackie to jump out of her skin.

"God Jackie I'm really sorry I honestly didn't mean to make you jump!" Jackie chuckled and gestured to Avery to sit down at the chair on the other side of her desk.

"How are dealing Jackie?" Jackie sighed but continued to rub her stomach. Avery knew everything, from Steven's cancer being terminal to his falling out with Eric. Her and Donna's relationships hadn't been the same since their boyfriends fall outs, and she had to confide in someone, and Avery actually gave a damn always offering a listening ear; and a shoulder to cry on.

"Avery, I really don't know what to do. I mean, I'm four and half months pregnant, Steven is a ticking time bomb; in all honesty, I'm really really scared. I've only just got my Steven back and now the world is being cruel and taking him away from me. And it's not just for a little while, it's forever." Tears filled her eyes but she tried her best not to shed them. She hated being weak and she definitely wasn't crying at her place of business.

"Steven doesn't know how hard this is. Having a baby. He won't come to any doctors appointments. He hasn't seen a sonogram picture of his child because he doesn't want to get his hopes up. I just don't want him regret no seeing his child when he's at deaths door. When you're pregnant, its something you share with your partner not doing it by yourself. I don't want to be a single mom, I want my child to have a loving mommy and daddy. But they're never going to be given the chance to experience that."

Tears steadily made there way down her face, it was getting all to much for her to keep in. The stress was slowly but surely getting to her.

"What makes matters worse is he's accepted it. He accepted he's going to die but he won't speak to his family, he's not distancing himself from me but I know he's struggling not to because that's the way he copes."

Jackie lets the tears overcome her as sobs racked through out her body. She hadn't cried this badly since receiving the devastating news. She didn't want Steven to worry about it. Avery was out of her seat quicker than a bolt, kneeling down besides her sobbing friends chair and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She didn't say anything, she couldn't tell Jackie it was going to be alright, because it wasn't. she couldn't tell Jackie that things would all work out for the best, because Jackie wasn't her best without Steven. He completed her, and she completed him. Avery couldn't reassure her friend anything because Steven Hyde was dying, and she could do nothing to prevent that, or ease her friends pain.

Jackie finally calmed down enough, her face red raw from all the tears she held in. Reaching across her desk, she grabbed a few tissues from her tissue box and dabbed her face, knowing her make up would be all smudged, her mascara running like train tracks along her face. She really didn't care though.

"I don't want him to die, Avery. He can't die." Avery pulled her closer and rubber her back again.

"I know you don't honey, but we can't change what is written for us. Maybe the big guy upstairs has bigger plans for him."

Jackie hadn't always been that religious but nodded her head at the statement, sniffing before taking deep breaths before calming down.

"I do however have an idea on how to get him to come to your doctor's appointments. You give him an ultimatum." Jackie scoffed and shook her head and biting her lip.

"I am not giving him an ultimatum. The last time I did that he ran off to Vegas and married a stripper because he thought I cheated on him with Michael. You've heard that story."

Avery mentally cursed, she forgot about that. Giving herself a few more minutes she came up with nothing.

"I'll try and come up with something, Jackie. We'll make sure he makes everything count."

* * *

Jackie groaned as she stubbed her foot on a hard piece of plastic by the foot of the couch. After her break down at work, her boss had let her come home early to get some shut eye and relax, spend time with Steven. Everybody understood from some sort of aspect.

Bending down, Jackie reached underneath her to find the thing that hurt her toe and damaged her pedicure. Her eyes squinted as she found a video tape on the floor without a cover box. Steven kept all the videos on the shelf and was never so careless just to leave them about.

"Strange, it hasn't got a label either." Walking over to the television and VCR, Jackie turned everything on and placed the video in, getting comfy on the couch and pressing the play button on the remote.

Her confused expression grew more profound as Steven appeared on the screen, they didn't even own a video camera.

"What the-" her sentence was cut off as Stevens voice came out of the speakers.

"_Hey kid, its me dad, or daddy. Or Hyde or whatever you want to call me. Your mums out at the store with her friends so I have time on my hands to teach you a really important lesson today. And that's about music." Steven reached down next to him and pulled up her ABBA records._

"That's where they went!" Jackie shook her head annoyed, she thought she lost those records.

"_Now, your mother listens to all poppy music like ABBA and back in the seventies she loved The Captain and Tennille. Even though she keeps playing these songs to you, you have to resist the temptation. Its not good music my man." _

_Even though he hated pop music that didn't mean he was going to ruin the albums, after all it made Jackie his Jackie and made up her personality. He carefully placed the records down next to him besides his chair, before turning to look directly down the camera lens._

"_Eric Clapton is God man, The Beatles are like music history. I've already decided that all my records, ACDC, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, The Who... they're all yours. Maybe music is something that can link us together. I love music, that's why I work at a music company I suppose."_

Jackie was so enthralled in what she watching, she didn't even notice that Steven was stood behind her.

"_You'll have to ask your biological Grandfather, William Barnett about that. He owns Grooves, the record chain I work at." Stevens head snapped up and turned quickly towards the front door, before looking back towards the camera lens again._

"_You're mom's home, she still doesn't know about these tapes so I'm gonna go put them back in my office. Speak soon kid." _

"How long have you been watching that?" Jackie jumped at the sound of Steven's voice, before ejecting the video and handing it back to him. She silently looked at him with adoration in her eyes. Hyde was bracing himself for the shouting or the slapping. He was surprised when Jackie pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He kissed her back before both pulled away needing the air.

"You made videos to your unborn child to teach lessons?" Steven nodded his head and looked to the floor a little embarrassed.

"That and I wanted them to know me and have a father figure." Jackie just looked at him with the biggest smile on her face.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." Hyde pulled her close to him and into a loving embrace.

"I love you too Jacks." They stayed like that for a few minutes in peaceful silence before Jackie turned to look up at him, a question escaping from her lips.

"How are you going to teach them certain things though if you don't know if you have a son or a daughter? I mean what if we have a daughter but you didn't tape how to defend yourself? Or what if we had a son and you didn't teach him how to shave?"

Hyde thought about this for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I really didn't think that through…" Jackie saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"Steven, I'm not going on about this ok? But think about coming to my sonogram appointment, its in two weeks and we can find out the sex ok? That way you can make gender specific lessons." She watched as Hyde pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly.

She knew he was fighting his Zen and the walls that he had around his heart. It was few minutes of silence before Hyde's voice spoke.

"I'll think about it ok. It's not a yes and it's not a no. I'll think about it." Jackie kissed him on the lips and held him tightly. She wanted to savour every hug and remember his smell. She didn't want to forget anything either.

"That's all I was asking for puddin'. I just want you to think about it."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they make my day and I really love writing this story. Once again I do not own That 70's Show, the characters… just the plot. I also don't own ACDC, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, The Who or ABBA and The Captain and Tennille. **


	4. Chapter 4

_He was running. He didn't know why and he sure as hell didn't know where he was running but, he was running. His chest hurt and lungs burned from how long he was running. He had no idea how long he was running for but he felt like he was running forever. He turned hid head to look over his shoulder, the shadow that was miles back a few minutes ago was now creeping closer and closer to him. He willed his legs to move quicker, he didn't want to be succumbed into darkness forever. He needed the light…Jackie._

_He pushed his legs harder than he ever had to do as wetness filled his eyes, he refused to release them, he wouldn't, couldn't. It was a sign of weakness, which meant a sign of emotion; which led to allowing people in. But he couldn't let people in; it was too much of a risk to take. He heard the beasts growl and heard their feet hit harder in the mud; the watery puddles splashing about which suddenly appeared out of nowhere. _

_In the distance, he could see the light, his Jackie, the light of his life standing with her brilliant smile and a hand on the bump of her stomach; the other held out waiting to grab his hand in hers. Taking his chances he turned his head over his shoulder again, he was finally loosing the beast and he only had a little longer to go. _

_Without warning, he fell to the floor, a muddy puddle stopping him immediately in his tracks causing him to face plant in the mud. He could hear Jackie's cries echoing from where she stood, reaching up he wiped the mud from his glasses when a shadow covered up the light he could see. Glancing up, he saw the beast, his mouth open, teeth bared; a snarling coming from deep in its throat._

_He took a few deep breaths, not daring to make any sudden movements. Maybe if he stayed still, the beast would forget him and move on to its next victim. _

_A scream suddenly filled the forestry location as he moved his arms above his face to try and protect him as the beast pounced, Jackie's cries still echoing in the background. _

Hyde jolted up right in the bed he shared with Jackie in a cold sweat. Lifting his hand up, he wiped the moisture from his forehead, before running his hand and down his neck taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He turned cautiously to the side and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Jackie was still asleep, as well as relief, he also wondered how she managed to sleep through his nightmare. He was sure he was tossing and turning and making noises in his sleep. But then again the pregnancy had been making her tired. He gently kissed her on the forehead, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he rested his elbows on his knees and pressed the palms of his hands harshly on his eye lids to try and rid the images from the nightmare.

Looking at the clock it was eight in the morning, thankfully it was the weekend and he and Jackie both had time off work. Reaching over to his bedside table, he stroked the side of the framed picture of Jackie, a small smile placed on his lips; his fingers finally grasped the invitation she had showed him the day after it came. They sat and talked after she found out about the video tapes. He frowned as he remembered the argument he instigated about it. He was such a bastard to her. She just wanted to make things right before the inevitable happened.

She was doing all the right things and he was treating her like shit. He shouldn't be spending his last moments on earth arguing and picking fights all the time.

He checked on Jackie once more before creeping slowly out their room and quietly descended the stairs and into his office. Sitting at the desk he stared at the phone, is fingers freezing every time he made a move to pick up the receiver and dial the familiar digits.

"Come on Hyde man, grow a pair. It's just the Foreman's. Eric won't be there. Quit being a bastard and do it." Licking his lips he picked up the receiver and began dialling the number before harshly slamming the phone down.

He rubbed his forehead. Couldn't his life be easy? Just this once. That's all he was asking for, but then again through all the shit he did throughout his life this may be karma kicking in. Slapping himself in the back of the head, Hyde took a deep breath and gave himself another mini pep talk.

"Ok if I can't do it for yourself. Do it for Jackie and my child. Make their life better than yours was. Make the moment count." Looking towards the clock on his wall, he saw the time 8:20 and realised he had been sat there for twenty minutes. Wisconsin was only and hour behind, so both of the Foreman's would be up.

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Hyde plucked up the courage and quickly picked up the receiver and dialling the number before he chickened out again.

_**ring ring** _

Hyde bit his lip, his fingers tapping in anticipation… or was it nerves.

_**ring ring**_

He couldn't think straight, it would be much easier for Jackie to sort this out.

_**ring ring**_

They could just turn up, that was typical Hyde fashion, and they wouldn't even suspect it.

_*ring ring**_

That's it, he was hanging up, this was usele-

"_Hello?" _Kitty Foreman's voice rang through out the phone and straight into his ear. His breath got lodged in his throat, sure he had heard Kitty's voice on his voice mail machine but hearing her voice for real over the phone affected him in more ways and more harshly than he expected.

"_Hello? Oh this is not fun, I really hate prank calls. You know my husband sure knows how to sort people out. He sure knows how to put his foot up someone ass…"_

"Mrs Foreman?" There were a few minutes of silence where all he could hear was Mrs Foreman slow breathing. After waiting a few more minutes he was just about to hang up he couldn't take this crap no longer.

"_Steven? Is that you?" _He could hear the excitement in her voice; he could understand where she was coming from though they hadn't spoken in months. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard. He needed to this. To make this count.

"Yeah Mrs Foreman, it's me. How are you?" Hyde let a smile appear on his face when he heard her eccentric laugh flow through the speaker.

"_Oh well I'm fine Steven, and just hearing from you has made my day, no my week so much better. Anyway honey, how are you? We've all been so worried about you. I mean, you know Red. He doesn't show how he's feeling or what he's thinking but he's so worried about you Steven_." Hyde took in this information but decided not to comment on it. They all had chance to talk about it when they went up in the next week.

"I'm doing better than expected. Trying to keep up a brave face for Jackie and with the baby on its way I'd rather not stress her out. But I'm taking my meds and taking each day as it comes and just waiting really. I'll be fine Mrs Foreman its whatever." He heard Mrs Foreman sigh and he knew it was because he had used his Zen.

"_Well I'm glad Steven; I just wish you wouldn't close up. Especially now of all times. Jackie must be 5 months now at least. I bet you're all excited. That cute little bundle of joy…" _Hyde quickly cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Mrs Foreman, me and Jackie are going to come to your party." He waited for it and clicked his fingers when she started to cry. He knew that was going to happen. He heard some shuffling on the other end of the phone and hearing Mrs Foreman blurt out

"_Red! Oh Red its such good news. My baby's coming back for the party. We need to get everything prepared. I need to make a list…"_Hyde was about to hang up the phone when Red's voice came through.

"_So dumbass I'm guessing its you. You better be glad you're in Florida right now. You made Kitty cry again." _Hyde just cleared his throat but a smile stayed on his lips. Same old Red Foreman.

"_But I haven't seen Kitty this happy in a while, so you're forgiven."_

"Thanks Red –"

"_Ah so the dumbass does speak… it's good to hear from you Steven. Kitty's right we have all been worried about you. But if you tell anybody I told you that you'd get my foot in you"_

"Ass. Yeah I got it Red. Well I best get going Jackie will be up soon."

"_Ok Steven, just let us know your flight times. And I hope you're ok son, I know how you act." _

Before he could reply, he heard the dial tone, but knew it was the way Red dealt with things. He was still probably coming to terms with the fact that he would die way before Red, which is something neither of them was expecting. Placing the phone down, Hyde felt guilt build up in his chest.

Red and Kitty Foreman were like parents to him and all because of an argument with Eric, he had wasted so much time ignoring them. Time he could have spent making amends and memories, but with is life expectancy soon coming to an end, he was regretting the decision. He needed to make things right with the Foreman's for the sake of their child. So they at least had one good decent set of grandparents.

Hyde jumped out of his chair when he felt Jackie's small hand on his shoulder, before placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Who were you on the phone to Steven?" He reached up and held her hand in his large one resting his head against her growing baby bump.

"Oh you know the just the Foreman's to let them know that we are going to their party."

Steven listened and watched how excited Jackie was as she rambled on about what they needed to pack, how excited she was, how much she loved him. He'd savour this moment forever.

He didn't know why he dreamed the dream he had but he knew what it meant. The beast was obviously death ready to take him away, from Jackie and his life and he needed to make amends with people and rethink the decisions he'd already made. He couldn't undo things, but he could definitely make them right; even if he had trouble opening up he would do it.

Because he wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. He was scared about leaving Jackie, not knowing their child and not seeing them grow up. But he was also scared of the unknown. And most importantly, scared of dying. It was time to try and break down all the walls he built for himself. It was the only way he could die in peace.

* * *

**Let me know what you think guys! 15 reviews already, I wasn't even expecting 10. You guys are awesome :) Once again I don't own That 70's Show or the characters. Just the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hyde held the video camera up to his eye as he drove the rental car down his old street and towards the shit hole dump he called his home before he moved in with the Foreman's. When he was a teenager and well into his twenties he resented his mother and the upbringing that he had. But now being 27, having a kid on the way and dying made him see things from a different perspective.

Sure Bud was a dead beat, but he'd taught Hyde how to fight kids who were bullies and to help his friends. He even gave Hyde a place to live all those years back, even if he bailed at the end; he still at least gave a little piece of shit about him.

Edna. These days Hyde felt sorry for Edna, sure she got pregnant by mistake and he may have treated her like rubbish and resented her as a kid but at least she tried. Sure, her parenting skills were a bit brash and some of her ways were questionable… but she didn't give him up. She tried her best to earn an income to support them. She could have quite easily giving him up or gotten rid of him. But she chose to keep him… he respected her a little bit more now for the decisions she made, but she still shouldn't have run off with a stranger.

Parking up outside his old home, Hyde chuckled and thought back this morning.

_Kenosha Hotel, 8:30 am_

_Hyde spat out the last of his toothpaste, wiping his face with a hand towel and made his way to the bed, picking up the video camera; he turned it on and waited for the red flashing light. Creeping closer he ran his hand across one of Jackie's exposed legs._

"_You see Kid, Mummy does sleep with a little dribble running down her face. She'll never admit it though because she likes to maintain her good looks. I think she looks beautiful in whatever though." He continued to run his hand up her leg, when her voice stopped his trail._

"_You better fucking stop, Steven. I don't want our child to see this." Hyde burst out laughing at Jackie's outburst. She never cursed, ever. The camera continued to shake as his laughter consumed him, taking him a good five minutes to calm down before he could stop recording._

"_Jacks, I'm going to go record some more stuff for the kid, I'll be back in a while ok?" _

"_Ok Steven, just ring the room if you need me ok? Love you." Hyde leaned down and kiss her sweetly on the lips and ran his hand over her belly softly. _

"_Love you too baby." _

Hyde exited the rental and locked it with the key, it was the same as his trusty el Camino, but he wasn't going to drive all the way from Florida to Point Place… so the rental would have to do.

Holding the camera towards his old home, he made sure the red flashing light was on before proceeding to talk.

"Well Kid, this is where I used to live. I know it may not look like much and truth is, it really wasn't. But in all fairness, looking back now I'm grateful I had a roof over my head, even if it was a dump. Its much better than living on the streets. Your real grandma, she went away a long time ago and truth be told it really hurt."

Hyde licked his lips before turning the camera towards himself. He had to do this for his kid. No more Zen.

"I've never admitted this to anyone before so you'll be the first to hear it. I don't like letting my walls down and telling people what I'm really feeling. But here it goes. It hurt like hell. We may not have showed it to each other, but she was my Ma, and believe it or not I loved her. I still love her. I may still resent her for some of her decisions but she tried her hardest and I have the upmost respect for her. I haven't seen her in years, but I'm thinking about finding her and clearing water under the bridge. Kid, trust me. I know you and your mom are going to get into arguments, but never say you hate her, and never resent her. Because believe me, she will be the best person in the world… she'll love you to death, and it may be over bearing but embrace it, don't push it away. Trust me."

Hyde let out a deep breath, it felt weird to have some of the wall around his heart chipped away, but in all fairness; it was a good weird. And it was an amazing feeling. Clearing his throat, he made his way to the back of the house and knelt down by the bricks on the back wall that closed off the garden; if that's what you would call it.

Placing the camera down on the floor, he knelt down beside it and looked straight down the lens, his usual Steven Hyde smirk/smile on his face.

"Now kid, when I was little like way younger, my Grandma; your great Grandma, gave me a GI Joe action figure for my 6th birthday. I always used to hide it here," he turned the camera towards the brick wall and pointed to a loose brick.

"Now my Ma used to always threaten to take it away from me, so that's why I used to always hide it. To be honest I forgot all about it until I actually turned up here and started recording."

Moving the loose brick out the way, Hyde reached in and smiled when his hands grasped around the action figure and pulled him out, rubbing some dust that had collected over the years. Smiling, he threw the figure in the air, letting out an amused laugh as the parachute still worked and he floated softly to the ground. Grasping the figure in his hand again, Hyde turned towards the lens and smiled.

"Look Kid, this action figure, even though I'm going to kick myself for saying this, is so special to me and one thing that is probably left from my childhood that I care about dearly. I've already given you my records from my teen years and now I'm going to give you my action figure from my childhood that I loved very much. So take care of it for me, alright kid?"

Hyde stood up and picked up the camera, the GI Joe still clasped tight in his left hand. Reaching up to turn off the recorder, Hyde stopped himself remembering to add something very crucial onto the tape before he forgot and his reputation be kind of tainted by his friends; he quickly turned the camera lens back to him.

"Oh and Kid if don't tell Eric, Fez, Donna or Kelso… they'll never stop talking about it."

Reaching up, Hyde stopped recording and walked back to the car wincing a little as he sat down. He had to take some medication when he got back to the hotel, this pain was getting to unbearable. He knew it was the pain from having cancer, but he convinced himself it was nerves about attending the Foreman's party tonight.

He had to man up for his kid though, he didn't want to ruin their life or his or hers relationship with their family before they were even welcomed into the world.

Opening the driver side of the car he carefully climbed in and placed the camera and GI Joe action figure safely on the seat next to him. Leaning his head against the steering wheel he took a few deep breathes to calm his nerves about tonight, they weren't helping with the pain at all.

Placing the seatbelt on, he started the car up and made his way back to Kenosha, with one thought going through his mind,

Sure he wasn't looking forward to tonight, but he had to make the moment count and do it for his kid. It was all he could do for him and dang it he would do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short guys and for the wait, I got a bit of writers block; but I'm back. :) I don't own That 70's show, the characters or GI Joe.. Just my story... Let me know what you think, your reviews make me smile :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hyde shrugged on the light blue dress shirt that Jackie had laid out on the bed for him. She'd been worried about him since he got back to the hotel, he'd taken his medicine and crashed on the bed for a good five hours. If Jackie hadn't shaken him awake and five o'clock to get ready for the Foreman's wedding party, and the closer it came to them leaving, the more Hyde wanted to jump a plane back to Florida… he knew that it was Zen kicking in and he made so much progress over the past few weeks that he didn't want to dame it all to hell now.

Staring at his reflection, he could see that the cancer has started to make a difference to his appearance, not a very big change and probably not noticed by peers and family he hadn't seen in years, or randomers that walked the streets and lived around him; but Jackie would probably notice the change when she leaned in to kiss him or stayed close to him. He leaned in closer pressing his fingers against the stubble of his beard. His cheeks seemed a lot more prominent as if he was loosing weight, he knew he had dark circles under his eyes before but there were dark patches forming on his cheeks; they were only slightly a different colour than his skin tone and he was probably the only one to notice for a while; but they were still there. He tried not to scratch it. He knew it would be itchy but he didn't want to make it more prominent.

He shook his head. He didn't want to even think about what this treatment was doing for him. Placing the tie around his neck, Hyde lifted up the dress shirts collar, catching his nail as he went to tie it, he quickly placed his finger in his mouth and sucked it wishing the pain away. Taking his finger out he glanced down and noticed the end of his nail had fallen off. He quickly checked all of his other finger nails and noticed how brittle they had become.

_Damn side effects of the damn stupid medicine for the stupid, death decaying, cancerous cells he didn't even want. _

Hyde jumped out of his skin as he felt Jackie hands on his shoulders, looking into the mirror he met her eyes and slowly allowed her to turn him around; letting her delicate fingers run to his black tie and tied it up for him just the way he liked it. Not to tight and not to loose. He placed his arms around her waist and closed his eyes resting his head upon hers marvelling at the feel of Jackie's baby bump against his stomach. He kissed the top of her head and held her a bit longer. He would give anything just to stay with her forever, see their child grow… to not die.

The reality was quickly setting in but he didn't want to believe it.

Jackie loosened Hyde's grip on her, stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, running her hands down his cheeks as she pulled away.

"Your skins starting to change right here pudding pop." Hyde nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"It's finally happening doll. The cancer's starting to change me for the worse. So you know, I understand if you want to pack your bags and run now. God knows I wouldn't want to stay with me and watch my sorry ass give up and give in this quickly to this cancer."

Jackie glared up at Hyde and slapped him rather harshly on the chest as tears filled her eyes.

"Steven just stop it ok? I've been with you for a good number of years now and I know that you're building up your walls again so you won't hurt me. But baby, you've got to understand you're only going to hurt the both of us so much more. I'm with you always and forever ok, Steven. I am never going to leave you, I love you to much… get that through your thick skull."

A genuine smile reached Hyde's face.

"My doll's letting her feisty side show. Awesome." Jackie smiled and grabbed hold his hand, placed her bag on her shoulder and handed Hyde his camera bag.

"Lets go to the party now, Steven. Mrs Foreman will be fidgeting and running around their house waiting for our arrival.

Hyde groaned, he had a sneaky suspicion that tonight would only end in tatters.

* * *

Pulling up outside of the Foreman house hold brought back so many memories all at once, he felt a strange feeling come across his heart and tightening quick making his breathing speed up. It wasn't suffocating, just over whelming. He leaned his head against the steering wheel taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he was doing this for his family, not for himself… he needed to grow a pair.

Jackie knew she had to be patient, this was an emotional moment for Steven and he needed to get his thoughts collected and himself calm before he entered the house. She knew he didn't want to cause a scene. She sent him a small smile as he excited the rental, the camera in the bag on his shoulder; locking the car after he slammed the door shut.

Hyde laced his fingers with Jackie's and allowed her to lead him to the front door which he never thought he would walk through again. Stopping outside the door he looked towards Jackie and copied her actions as she took a deep breath and released it; hoping it would have some effect of calming him down. She waited until Steven nodded his head and she raised her hand ringing the door bell.

It may have only been no more than thirty seconds, but to Hyde it felt like a life time. He wanted to jump back in the car, go back to the hotel to pick up all his belongings and go back to his safe sanctuary back in Florida where so called family didn't accuse him of terrible acts and then not have the decency to apologise when it turned out the accusations was false.

The door finally opened and revealed Mrs Foreman who was overcome with emotion shouting, "My baby's home!" pulling Hyde into a tight hug and leading him into the house, greeting Jackie closing the door behind her.

"Oh Jackie! Look at you! Is my Grandbaby doing good? I hope you're taking care of him or her Jackie!" Before Jackie could answer her questions, Mrs Foreman was already talking again.

"Hold that thought, I've still got some pamphlets from the hospital laying around here somewhere." Jackie shot Hyde an amused look as he shook his head. She hadn't changed a bit, and the over whelming feeling in his heart was replaced with warmth he hadn't felt in a while.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs Foreman." He glanced down at Mrs Foreman and noticed her tearing up a little, she reached up and touched his chin not knowing how much more time she had left to do this, "Oh Steven," escaped from her lips before pulling him tight into a hug.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I know how tough this is for you Steven, but I really appreciate you being here. You're like another son to me and knowing what you're going through haunts me. And with Jackie having the baby…" She cut her self off with one of her infamous laughs, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Feel free to wonder, Eric and the rest of your friends are around here somewhere. I know Red used to always moan about you hanging out here, but its obvious he's missed you all the past few years."

Hyde smiled and shook his head. He may not want to be here, but he did miss Mrs Foreman. For her and Red to even consider taking him in when money was tight in the first place for them was a very honourable act and he would forever be in his debt to them.

_Why the hell did I think of that? I'm starting to sound like one of Jackie's soppy romance novels she keeps around the house. _

He shook his head to rid himself of what he just thought and smiled as he watched Jackie catch up excitedly with Donna. He was so glad that their relationship wasn't tarnished unlike his. He wished that never happened. Making sure Jackie was ok where she was Hyde said hello to people the littered the living room before making his way down to the basement with his video camera handy.

It was time the kid learnt where he spent his teenage years and his old bedroom.

* * *

Hyde looked around his old room. It hadn't changed a bit, the camper bed, his old comforter and spider man pillow. The only difference was that it had collected more dust after all these years, and with hardly any life in here it looked like a horrible place to live, but it was his growing up and he wouldn't change it. He had many good and bad memories in here but mainly good.

He laughed to himself as he remembered when Red, Mrs Foreman and Eric had caught them asleep together in his cot. Of course they didn't do anything, they were just sleeping. At the time Jackie didn't find it funny, he still found it funny.

Easing himself slowly onto the cot that was once his, he got out his camera pressed the record button and made the lens face him.

"Well kid, this is where your old man used to sleep. Me and your Mom, we're hear visiting for the party but I'm scared out of my mind. But kid listen to me ok and take my word for it. When it comes to situations regarding family and friends, always do the things that scare you the most; because not only does it make you the bigger person, you never know what surprises may occur. I'm not burdening you from your family before you're even born; it's wrong on so many levels my man."

Hyde stood up picking up the camera, not noticing someone stood behind him.

"Time for the grand tour kid. I know its not much but it was mine for a good few years. Now this," he turned the camera to his cot. "this is where I used to sleep. It's as comfy as it looks, which isn't very much, but you grow used to it after while. At least I had a roof over my head."

He turned the camera to the shelves he used to keep all his trinkets and random bits and pieces on. He chuckled as the camera landed on a picture frame he must have forgotten to pack, the camera shook in time with his laugh.

"Even back then kid, your Mom had me whipped and on a tight leash. I came home from work to find her school picture here and I never got rid of it." Hyde ran a finger down the side of Jackie's photographed face.

"She still as beautiful as ever." A sigh escaped his lips, he really didn't want to leave her. " He focussed the camera lens back on him sitting down back on the cot. Time to give the kid another life lesson.

"Right kid, don't take anything for granted, and sure as hell don't complain about what you have and haven't got. I didn't have much to my name before I moved in with the Foreman's and even though they didn't have the room to accommodate me, they still took me in and I took whatever I got. Because they cared enough about me to make sure I didn't die… which is kind of ironic because I'm dying slowly each and every day that passes by. In the future if you live in smaller house than you like, don't moan and complain or bitch, you've got a roof over your head and loving mom that would do anything for you… I really wish I could get to know you kid. I bet you're going to be awesome… Speak to you later."

With a sigh he turned off the camera and placed it beside him on the cot placing his head in his hands. This was getting harder than he expected.

"My god, I didn't think it would happen but your dumbass decided to grow a pair and grow up." Hyde stood up and faced Red who had obviously followed him down here and seen him record one of the video diaries he was making.

Hyde smiled but stayed on the spot, he didn't know how to act around Red and he certainly knew Red didn't like to be confronted by people's emotions or problems if they involved medical terms. Just as Hyde went to open his mouth he was surprised that Red pulled him into a hug.

He stood their motionless for a few minutes before he slowly wrapped his arms around Red and before he could stop himself he was sobbing in the man who he practically saw as a father. Red held him tighter, leading him out of the room and onto the still fading couch in the basement where the basement gang spent all of their time. Literally.

It took a good ten minutes for Hyde to calm down his sobbing, but he continued to hold on to Red, he didn't care how much of a pansy he was or how he looked like; because like it or not he needed to be consoled by Red right now and needed advice.

"That's it Steven, let it out. I can't imagine how tough this is for you right now." Red placed the beer he was holding on the coffee table, his arms still tight around Hyde.

"So, you're making video diaries for your kid? That's the man shining through who I knew you would become Steven."

"Is that because you kept threatening your foot up my ass every day?" Hyde managed to choke out. Red laughed for a few minutes before nodding. It was hard to comprehend that Steven was dying and he'd broken down on him. He'd never seen him this broken before. And it was scaring him.

He listened to Hyde as he explained the home diaries he was doing, his worries and his thoughts and the nightmares he had of him dying. One piece of advice Red gave to him had him thinking more than ever.

"I know you're scared to see your kid in that sonogram mumbo jumbo they do at that place now but just listen to me. Not only would you feel so much love and joy thinking about what love you've created but you can have a hand at teaching them lessons through the miracles that is video tapes. You're doing a great job Steven. You don't want to use your Zen anymore because you want your kid to know you, but that is what is preventing you from getting to know your child now, Steven. Just think about this logically."

Even after all these years Red made sense.

* * *

Hyde, Jackie, Mr and Mrs Foreman, Donna and Eric were all sat in the living room after the party had died down. After calming Fez down '_How can you even think to start dying on me you son ofva bitch!';_ to Kelso being his usual stupid self _'You can't drink because of your pills?! Man cancer's burning you Hyde!' _Which resulted in Hyde decking him multiple times in the arm until Kelso couldn't feel his arm anymore.

'_God Hyde! Don't be such a party pooper!'_

Jackie and Donna looked at one another, Mrs Foreman was sat nervously sipping her wine and Red glared at both Eric and Hyde to try and get them to get their act together.

"You two dumbasses need to sort this out now and right now! I mean it, I'm not joking when I say there's not enough time left because there really isn't." Hyde ignored the scoff that came from Eric knowing he was only doing it to get a rise out of him.

" You're both in the wrong there is no denying it. You pansy ass," he pointed towards Eric, "shouldn't have accused him in the first place and you," he pointed to Hyde "shouldn't have run from your problems."

Eric looked towards his dad.

"Dad, yours and moms savings went missing, you know all the money you were putting away for a happy future, and then a day after Hyde and Jackie put an offer on a house in Florida. He stole all the time when he was younger… I have every right to suspect him! He was a suspect before remember, he could have been the one to steal my money an-"

"The thing is though _Foreman_ I didn't steal it then and it was proven I didn't steal your mom and dads savings. It was Laurie remember? And yet for every bad thing that's happened to you or what involves something going missing it's always you blaming me! Just because I've had a shit upbringing doesn't mean I always do the bad things." Hyde looked towards Mrs Foreman.

"Sorry about the language." Eric went to speak again but Hyde beat him to it.

"Look, I know you still blame me, hell I'm even starting to blame me. But you know what I'm paying for it now Foreman. Yeah you've got a wife and you get to watch your children grow but guess what?! I don't get that and it's unfair, you hear me? It is so FUCKING unfair I can't even go to the scans because it's like God is teasing me. I will never get to see my kid grow up, have a chance to have any more children or get to grow old with Jackie… I don't even get to travel the world. And you know what? You don't know what you take for granted until it gets snatched away from you."

Everyone was staring at him, Eric looked wide eyed, his mouth agape… he had no idea what to do.

"I thought I'd always be a shit father because of my upbringing, and know I don't even get a fucking chance and its fucking unfair. So continue to sit there and blame me all you want, but bare this in mind, I'm being punished enough, I don't need you adding to it."

Red looked speechless, Mrs Foreman downed her glass if wine, Donna had tears running down her cheeks but Jackie, even though she was crying, was happy Steven had everything out in the open and spoken his true feelings.

Eric stood up ready to talk to Hyde but he was beaten to the punch again. He grabbed his video camera.

"Thank you for inviting us Mr and Mrs Foreman but we should get back to the hotel, out flight is quite early tomorrow." Hyde hugged both of them as did Jackie, who promised Donna she would ring her as soon as they were back in Florida; left the house and walked hand in hand back to the rental.

Jackie stopped Hyde from getting in.

"Jacks look, I know you're mad but-" Jackie cut him off, placing a small kiss on lips.

"Doll, what was that for?" Jackie smiled at him and kissed him again.

"You opened up baby, that's what I've been asking for ever since we first started dating, it's made me so happy." Hyde let out a chuckle kiss her on top of her head and helped her into the car before making his way to the driver's side sitting down and started the engine. He turned towards Jackie whose head was resting against the window.

"That was possibly the last time I'll see Eric, and it ended like that. I knew we wouldn't sort it out." Jackie could only squeeze his hand, she had no idea what to say to console him.

On the drive back to Kenosha Hyde decided he wouldn't die not getting things sorted with Eric because he knew if he didn't, both he and Eric would regret it and feel nothing but immense guilt. Even though they hadn't talked in years, he couldn't have Eric suffer from guilt and regret for the rest of his life because the last thing he did with his best friend, who was practically his brother, die with their last words to each other being an argument.

He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait for an update, every time I typed something it didn't seem good enough, but I think this chapter it ok now :) It was really hard to imagine all the things Hyde had to go through in this chapter and looking up symptoms from the cancer drugs was a very touchy experience =/ Let me know what you think, I love your reviews they make my day so much better! :) Once again I don't own That 70's Show, or the characters ... just the plot :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_A curly haired little boy, of about that age of five, laid awake in his bed as he heard the constant arguing coming from his parents room. He thought it was natural, every set of parents argue and some point… but Edna and Bud had been arguing constantly for three weeks straight. Tears filled the little boy's eyes as the words got harsher and he could hear the bad words passing through their lips and echoed throughout his bedroom. _

_Ducking his head under the tattered duvet for a few seconds, his hand darting around before grasping his fingers around his teddy bears worn ears, hugging it tight to his chest and allowed himself to look out his window at the stars. They fascinated him so much, who ever had a big enough ladder and had the job to change the stars light when ever the fuse broke had the best job ever in his mind. He looked closely as he saw a star travelling slowly through the sky and quickly, yet quietly, climbed down out of his bed and over to the window watching in awe. _

"Steven, whenever you see a shooting star, make sure to make a wish. You never know it might come true someday."_ His Grandpa Hyde's voice filled his memory and he quickly scrunched his face up closing his eyes tight, and slowly whispered his wish into the night sky._

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." _He took a deep breath before talking quickly. _"I wish my mommy and daddy would stop fighting."

* * *

Hyde held Jackie as her head lay on his chest, her eyes closed tight and her breathing even. He knew she was asleep and he took his time just to focus on holding her, his right hand placed on her protruding baby bump. He rested his head on top of Jackie's and stared at the wall straight ahead trying to not let his thoughts overcome him. He knew when they got back to Florida, he had to go for a check up and had to get a prescription for some more of his meds; he was running rather low.

Then of course there was the ultrasound Jackie wanted to go to, Reds words were continuously ringing through his ears.

"_I know you're scared to see your kid in that sonogram mumbo jumbo they do at that place now but just listen to me. Not only would you feel so much love and joy thinking about what love you've created but you can have a hand at teaching them lessons through the miracles that is video tapes. You're doing a great job Steven. You don't want to use your Zen anymore because you want your kid to know you, but that is what is preventing you from getting to know your child now, Steven. Just think about this logically."_

Of course, coincidently, both appointments were on the same day.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw the slight movement of a shooting star. He watched it slowly for a few seconds before moving Jackie's head softly onto a pillow, giving her a quick kiss before making his way slowly to the window. The thought of him making wishes when he was little passed his mind and a small smile fell upon his face. No one knew he made them wishes and he planned to keep it that way. It was his only little secret he had to himself and he liked that. Rubbing his hands together and bending his toes slightly into the carpeted floor of the room, he slowly closed his eyes and let the words fall from his lips.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. "I wish I had more time, I want to see my kid in person. Please." He opened his eyes and looked at the many stars dotted in the sky. He kind of wished that he was that little boy again, full of innocence, not knowing the true tragedies and harshness reality could have.

Turning he made his way back to the bed, catching himself and he felt him suddenly loosing his footing, the room looking a little dizzy. Resting his hand on the bedside table he took deep breaths before slowly shaking his head and climbing back under the covers of the quilt. He knew he just experienced another side effect. Snuggling in closer to Jackie, who had turned to face the other way on her side, he smiled remembering once again when they were caught by the Foreman's sleeping in his cot together in the basement. He got stick from Foreman for ages about it, mocking him for liking Jackie so much, them two spooning with each other. He didn't care on his opinion then; he was looking out for the girl he was courting.

Kissing in between the corner of her shoulder blades which were covered by this Led Zeppelin t-shirt he gave her for her birthday, he slowly whispered to her resting body.

"Well Doll, this is probably going to be the last time I'll ever see Point Place Wisconsin." He slowly fell asleep to the horrible feeling of dread and upset filling his heart.

* * *

Hyde nodded his head in thanks towards the lady behind the counter at the hospital pharmacy, his meds he stuffed in his pockets of his jacket. It was a rather hot day in Florida but he felt a bit chilly and needed his jacket on today. Making his way back up to the 1st floor of the hospital, Hyde turned to make his towards the exit, but he stopped himself as he saw the ward listed for pre-natal doctors. Jackie was seeing her doctor probably right this minute.

"_Look, Steven, I understand why you don't want to go to the ultrasound but can you at least think about it a bit more for me?" Hyde shrugged on his jacket and on second nature his Zen broke out._

"_Jackie, listen to me ok. There's a massive possibility that I'm going to be dead before the child even gets here. So what's the point huh? I don't deserve any more teasing ok? It's not fair."_

_Looking back towards Jackie, he saw the tears in her eyes and tried so hard not to feel guilty, but it was to no avail. _

"_You know what Steve, you're an ass hole. Yes you're dying ok, and there's nothing we can do about it and that kills me. I know I may sound selfish right now, but do you know how much this is hurting me? I'm going to be a single mother! Becoming parents is stressful and a miracle but its hard work. And that's with TWO parents. I'm going to have to that by myself. And it hurts, Steven it hurts. So at least do this for our child so they at least in some way get to spend time with you and you can see them." _

_The two held a staring contest before Jackie shook her head whispering a quick "I'll wait in the car." before making her way out side, making sure to close the door. _

Hyde didn't know how but he found himself walking up to the nurse's station on floor C and got the attention of a nurse in her late forties.

"Yes dear, can I help you? You look a little lost." Hyde grinned a little and chuckled slightly.

"Yes, my girlfriend Jackie Burkhart has an appointment today for an ultrasound? I was wondering what room she's in." The nurse stood up and touched his hand, her other hand going to lie across her heart.

"Well bless my soul; you must be the one and only Steven Hyde. We were all wondering when we were going to meet you. Miss Burkhart explained to us that you had meetings you couldn't get out of, but it's so nice to finally put a name to a face. Come with me, she's right down this way. The doctor hasn't been in to see her yet, so you're just in time for the ultrasound."

The kind Nurse led him to the door and quickly opened the door, poking her head through. He heard her voice fill the room.

"Miss Burkhart, look who I found wondering out in the hall." The nurse motioned for him to come in and he nodded his head in thanks. He turned towards the examination table where Jackie was sat waiting for the doctor. Her face lit up so brightly a wide smile on her face.

"Steven! You came!" The nurse closed the door and let the two be alone.

"Yeah well, I've known about the kid for a while, might as well see what we made you know, it be rude of me if not and you always tell me to use my manners." Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Hyde turned towards the door as he saw the doctor walk in with what looked like a TV screen with a plastic stick attached to it.

"Good afternoon Miss Burkhart, oh and you must be Steven. Hi I'm Dr. Starson, Jackie's doctor." Hyde shook the mans hand in greeting.

"You can call me Hyde." Dr. Starson looked towards Jackie,

"Oh don't worry, he likes everybody to call him that." The doctor nodded, putting on some latex gloves, he made his way other to Jackie who already had her shirt pulled up and waiting.

"I don't think I need to tell you again that this will be cold." Jackie giggled as the gel was squirted on her stomach and Hyde watched in amazement as the doctor sat down and moved the wand across her stomach looking at the small TV screen. Flipping a switch, Hyde jumped as he heard a thumping sound appear in the room.

"What's that?" Dr Starson let out a chuckle before placing the wand on a certain part of Jackie's stomach and pointing to the TV screen. He pointed to a place on the monitor but all Hyde could see was a baby's body.

"That Hyde is your baby's heartbeat and it's very healthy." Hyde nodded speechless and reached forward to hold Jackie's hand keeping his focus on the TV screen. He flipped the switch again and the heartbeat silenced.

"Now everything looks in order here. There's the legs, the arms and the head." Jackie laughed a little and pointed to the screen.

"He's got your nose Steven." Hyde could only smile and kiss her on the forehead, he was too in awe to really say anything.

"Now would you like to know the sex?" Hyde looked at Jackie quickly, reading what she was thinking immediately and knew she was waiting to see what he was going to say. Red's voice filled his head again.

"_You don't want to use your Zen anymore because you want your kid to know you, but that is what is preventing you from getting to know your child now, Steven."_

"Yes, we'd like to know." He could feel Jackie's stare at the back of his head and quickly added a "please."

The couple turned their gaze back towards the TV like screen and watched as the doctor look in the same direction moving the wand along her stomach, before resting it on one place.

"Well congratulations are in order, you're having a baby boy." Tears filled Jackie's eyes and Hyde pulled her close to him, still holding her hand tightly. Dr Starson mentioned about getting a couple of photos from the scan printed out and left the couple alone together to celebrate the news.

Hyde pulled Jackie even closer to him as the tears slowly released from his eyes as the situation dawned all too real on him. He was a father. He was going to have a son.

_A son._

* * *

Hyde and Jackie walked around the Little Cotton Socks baby shop scanning items they wanted for their baby boys' nursery. So far they had scanned a crib, changing table, baby swing, high chair and set of draws for the their little boy. He was going to have the best Hyde could possibly give him.

They were currently looking at the clothing section and he let Jackie go to the onesies and he went looking towards the shoes. He had no idea what to buy, he was in complete and utter happiness. He was having a little boy, who he loved so much already. And like Jackie pointed out he had his nose. Just that thought alone put a smile on his face. His little man was already taking after him.

He let his smile grow as he looked at the small assortment of shoes they had and how tiny they were. He picked up the black converses and held it on the palm of his hand, it didn't even take up half. It was too cute. Picking up a red, blue and black pair, Hyde turned as he heard Jackie call his name and she stood up next to him.

"I found the most cutest thing ever Steven. And no matter what you say, we're buying it for our little boy ok?" Hyde nodded and braced himself for what Jackie was about to show him, knowing full well it was more than likely something pansyish like I love mommy shopping for me, or something along those lines.

"Ta-dah!" Jackie exclaimed placing a black onesie in Hyde's hand. He stroked the material gently with his thumb as he read the words that were across the chest of the fabric. 'I Listen to Led Zeppelin with my Daddy."

Hyde kissed Jackie and pulled her close.

"We're buying this baby!" Jackie laughed as the made their way across to the till. Her feet were beginning to get tired and she knew they had all had a long day and it was ready for home.

After Hyde finished paying for items, he held the bag with the shoes and onesies in holding Jackie's hand as they made their way towards the exit of the mall. Jackie stopped in her steps and looked towards Hyde.

"Steven, I need to go to the girls' room." Hyde let her hand go and motioned towards the payphones.

"I'll wait for you over there doll." Hyde watched her walk towards the restroom and made his way to the phone. Putting in the desired money he rang the area code to Point Place and dialled the Foreman's phone number. He waited patiently for a few seconds before Red Foreman's voice came through the receiver.

"It's a boy! I heard his heartbeat and everything. I even got a sonogram picture. I'm going to have a son.

* * *

Hyde placed the sonogram picture of his son in the space next to the picture of Jackie in his wallet and smiled fondly of it. It hurt a little to know he wouldn't be able to see his son grow, but seeing him in this picture; it made his heart swell with love. He couldn't believe it, a son! He placed his wallet on his bedside table as he watched Jackie enter from the restroom rubbing moisturiser into her arms and hands.

Walking over to Hyde, she gently eased her self onto his lap, leaning down from the slight height difference she placed a kiss on his lips that lingered for a couple minutes before pulling away and staring into his deep blue, sunglasses free eyes and smiled.

"A boy, Steven. A little boy. I want to celebrate." Jackie reached down and kissed him again, allowing the kiss to become a little more passionate by the second. Hyde was the one to pull away this time.

"Are you sure you can do this Jackie?" Jackie nodded.

"Are you going to be ok doing this Steven… you know…" Hyde nodded his head.

"Anything for you doll." Jackie leaned down and kissed him again, Hyde slowly laid her down on the bed, making sure not to squish her as he leant above her kissing her with passion. Hyde pulled away suddenly, a though quickly entering his mind.

"Oh yeah, Jacks. If you think you're gonna name our son after Donny Osmond or any members out of ABBA you are hugely mistaken." Jackie pulled a funny face, hitting him playfully in the chest as his trademark smirk fell across his face. Rolling her eyes she pulled him down again and allowed their lips to connect; ready for their own little celebration.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter because at the moment, this is my favourite one I've written for this story. it made me smile :) And we finally know hat they're going to have a little boy... YAY :D haha. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I never imagined this story would get so many reviews, I honestly thought it would fail. Let me know what you think :) Once again I don't own That 70's Show or the Characters (just their baby boy), I don't own any of the bands mentioned or solo acts. I do however own the plot that is based off of the film that always makes me cry, 'My Life'. Let me know what you think :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hyde set up the camera on the tripod and positioned it so he could see himself in the mirror of the bathroom that was adjoined onto his and Jackie's bedroom. He quickly pressed the record button and ran back to the mirror; looking through the mirror into the lens.

"Right today's lesson, how to shave. Now son, never get the girly smelling crap that your mother will probably suggest you buy. Sure she may like the smell and think it will be best for you, but none of your friends or girls at school will like it. Truth be told, they think it will be strange. I know from it happening to your… I'm not sure how to refer to him."

He thought for a few minutes before talking again.

"Screw it. It happened to your Uncle Fez and it took ages for him to live it down. So, get the stuff I use. General grocery store stuff that has no smell but gets the job done." Hyde held the shaving foam in his hands, making sure his kid would be able to read the label.

"Make sure to only get a little out because other wise you're going to end up wasting half the bottle. And you just lather it on your face." Hyde quickly massaged the foam into his face and grabbed the razor from his toiletry bag.

"Always use a razor son. It will always give you a clean shave. Now there's two ways to shave. You can go down." Hyde gently glided the razor down his cheek and rinsed the razor in the sink.

"Or go upwards." He demonstrated again. "But never, and I repeat never, move from side to side. You'll cut yourself and trust me it's just as painful as a paper cut… maybe even worse." Hyde finished shaving and dried his face with a towel. He turned around and leaned against the sink drying his hands before chucking the towel in the bath tub. He chuckled to himself a little before looking directly in the camera lens.

"This brings back quite a few memories. You're mother trying to convince me to shave off my beard when we first started dating, Red Foreman threatening me to shave it off, but the one that sticks out the most is the time me and your Uncle Fez went to visit your Uncle Kelso at the Police Academy."

He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his freshly clean shaven skin.

"Erm, we went to go see him and he grew this god awful moustache that he was really proud of and he refused to do anything fun. So that night whilst he was sleeping me and Fez decided to shave off the ends of his moustache making him look like a certain person from history. It was so funny to see his face the next morning and the way everyone was looking at him in the academy. He ran so fast back to his room and shaved off that thing so quickly, he forgot to remember the rules of up and down and he cut up his face. That just added to the almighty burn." He smiled and looked down, he'll probably never see Kelso do anything stupid again and that killed him more than he thought it would.

"See your mom, she absolutely hated the fact I had a beard when we first started dating and she would do anything to try and convince me to shave it off. Her words quote for quote were 'It's like making out with carpet'. But to annoy her I just kept it and refused to shave, it was a part of me and I wasn't going to get rid of it that easy for a girl I had been dating for a couple of months. Something bad happened in your mom's life a week later and I kept saying the wrong thing, but I'd never had a real relationship before and I didn't really no what to say." He ran his hand through is hair as he remembered.

"So after sticking my foot in it and saying wrong thing after wrong thing, she said she wanted a gesture. So, I shaved it off, and seeing you're moms face light up and her bright smile made it so much worth it. I walked down the stairs in the basement and she was sitting between your Uncle Eric and Aunt Donna…

'_Hey'. He watched as Jackie turned around and smiled when a big grin appeared on her face. _

'_Steven!' she stood up and walked quickly over to him, she was clearly in shock. 'Wait, you shaved your beard off!', she placed her hands on both his arms. _

'_Thought it might cheer you up'._

… I didn't care that your Aunt and Uncle found it hilarious I did something for a girl but truth be told son, I liked your mother too much not to do anything. It made her happy. So a few words of wisdom. Sure, grow a beard to piss off your mother and/or girlfriend, boyfriend… what ever. But, if something bad happens, you have to promise yourself you will do anything in your nature to make them happy again, even if it means shaving your beard. You got to do what will make someone's life a little bit happier when there low."

He looked at the camera again, a sullen look on his face. The days leading up to before he shaved his beard, he really did try, but obviously not hard enough. He would do anything for Jackie and now, he didn't have much time left. He treated her like shit most of the time they dated back in the seventies and he regretted it so much. Dying really put things into perspective.

"I'll speak to you soon kid."

* * *

Hyde walked down the hallway and descended the stairs making his way to the kitchen, he was starting to feel pain worse in his stomach and he knew he needed to take his medication. He patted a drum beat on his legs but slowly stopped as he heard Jackie's voice echo throughout the kitchen, she was having a one sided conversation so she was obviously on the phone. He leaned against the wall near the door and listened close. He knew it was immoral to eaves drop but since when had that bother or matter to him before?

"Avery, he's fine I just can't believe he went to the ultrasound! He's so happy we're having a little boy, you should have seen all the cute things we bought for him. I haven't seen him this excited for something in ages." Jackie sat on the stool and she twirled her finger around the phone cord. She enjoyed talking to Avery, she always put things in perspective and was never afraid to speak her mind.

"How are you holding up with everything Jackie? Like really." Jackie bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"Honestly? Its killing me, I love him so much and I can see he's torturing himself because he's gonna miss out on his sons life and growing old. I know he hates that he's leaving me but its not like he planned this. He's trying so hard not to push me away but sometimes he is. It's hard knowing that any day he could die. I want to always be with him and I know I can't."

Jackie was completely oblivious to the fact Hyde was listening to her phone call. But he needed to know how she was feeling, she was sparing him lately because she didn't want to upset him.

"I don't want him to leave me Avery. No one should lose the love of their life, especially this early on. I don't want anyone to forget that he's my man and I'm his chick, but I know that will happen. I'm so tempted to get my name legally changed, to show people I am his. I just know he doesn't want to get married. It scares him, but we're already having a child which I think is much scarier. I just don't want him to go knowing he wasn't married, but I also don't want him to think I don't love him. Because I do, more than anything."

Hyde listened to her end her phone call and carried on making the dinner. How could she think that? Of course he knew she loved him, he loved her so much too. But she was right, he was scared of marriage, even after all these years. He had no idea why. But she was right, he didn't want to die knowing he wasn't married to her. And after the way he treated her, running away to marry a stripper and not listening to her, jumping to conclusions…

He walked into the kitchen and kissed her swiftly before taking the correct dosage of his medication. He watched her walk around the kitchen and it hit him.

He loved her; they'd been together on and off for eight or nine years, were living together and had a baby son on the way. He loved her completely with all his heart and he wanted her to have his last name so badly. He was going to make her a Hyde without her having to do it himself. He wanted to marry her. Right now.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I want to apologize in advance for my lateness for updating my story, I've started a full time job and haven't had the time too and I've been quite sick the past few days. Throwing up half way to work was not a good idea on my part. But alas, here is my update. I personally think and know this chapter is rubbish, so again I apologize profusely. I would still love to know what you think! I do not own That 70's show or any of the characters. I only own the plot which I got ideas from the movie My Life. I again apologize :). **


End file.
